


Spicy

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dialogue-Only, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had an objection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeraldawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/gifts).



> Written for [](http://witchyemerald.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://witchyemerald.livejournal.com/)**witchyemerald** as a reward for... something. I'm sure she was awesome. And she asked for Steve/Danny.

“I’m asking you not to.”

“What’s-“

“We don’t need it. You can’t buy that book without people thinking that we are looking to spice things up.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“We don’t need it. I think we’re spicy enough without it. Unless… Do you think we _need_ it?”

“HA! No, D, you are all the spice I can handle. Okay? Do you feel better now?”

“Don’t patronize me.”

“I think there’s more to this than a bookstore clerk’s opinion of our sex life. So?”

“…”

“…”

“It’s just intimidating. I’m not that flexible.”

“I am.”

“Well… So then… What’re we waiting for?”


End file.
